


Pipsqueak

by GEGabriels



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bruises, Crying, Enjolras Has Feelings, Enjolras-centric, Gen, Good Friend Combeferre, Homophobia, Protective Combeferre, Protective courfeyrac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEGabriels/pseuds/GEGabriels
Summary: "Combeferre?!" Enjolras called, leaning against the closed door. Combeferre's voice came from the other side of the house,"We're in the kitchen," He called, referencing to himself and Courfeyrac. Enjolras just called his name again,"Combeferre?!" Enjolras doubted he could walk another step. There was a shuffling sound, and Combeferre made his way into the front room, freezing when he saw Enjolras."Oh my God…" He whispered, turning towards the kitchen door, "Courf, get my first aid kit from the bathroom!" He yelled.In which Enjolras is attacked while walking home from school, Combeferre patches him up, and Courfeyrac goes out for revenge on whatever idiot hurt his friend.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre & Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 20





	Pipsqueak

"For the last time, Courfeyrac, your English teacher is not a demon in disguise," Enjolras exasperatedly said, Courfeyrac frowning from beside him,

"But it makes sense, Enj!" He protested, dramatically gesturing for a rather entertaining effect, "What else would take pleasure in giving us so much freaking homework?!" Enjolras rolled his eyes,

"Well, human beings do like inflicting pain on one another, so-" He started, Courfeyrac putting a hand over his mouth, muffling his voice.

"Haha, _no_ , we're not getting started with this again," He said, Enjolras scowling,

"It's an important message, Courf!" He protested, Courfeyrac shaking his head,

"We're out of school, no more lectures," Courfeyrac said. Enjolras gave a fond shake of his head, smiling, and pausing for a second.

"I-I left my jacket inside the school somewhere," He suddenly realized. Courfeyrac shrugged,

"So, you can get it tomorrow," He pointed out, Enjolras vehemently shaking his head,

"No, no… I'm going to get it, you go on ahead to your house," He insisted.

"But it's just a coat!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, shifting his backpack from his shoulders down to his hands. Enjolras was already running back off towards the school building. He needed to find the jacket. It was his favorite red one, and he treasured it about as deeply as you could treasure a jacket. He rushed back into the high school, running through the halls, despite some janitor yelling at him to walk. He made his way to his history classroom, relieved to see his jacket hanging on the chair he had left it on. Luckily, the teacher, who was still there, let him take it. He quickly made his way out of the school building, seeing that Courfeyrac had indeed moved on, and he began the route down to his house on his own.

He, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre, his two best friends, were all neighbors, much to their delight. Even if their parents didn't generally get along, they could put up with each other well enough for their son's sake (Enjolras father being the exception there). They lived very close to the school, only about a half a mile away. Enjolras enjoyed the walk, most of the time, though he would prefer to do it with Combeferre. But Combeferre didn't go to high school anymore, and was searching for a college, whereas Courfeyrac and Enjolras were in 9th grade. Before, back when Enjolras and Courfeyrac were in middle school, they would make there way down to the high school, and wait for it to be let out, so they would still walk home with Combeferre. Now, Combeferre did try to go down to the high school to walk back with Enjolras and Courfeyrac every now and then, but a lot of the time, he was "too busy."

Enjolras took a deep breath, as a stray breeze danced playfully through the air, caressing Enjolras' golden hair. Enjolras was still quite small for a kid his age as he still, much to his mortification, hadn't hit puberty yet, even though he was nearly 15. Combeferre had assured him that it was no big deal, and that he would hit it eventually, but some of the kids in school had taken to calling Enjolras "pipsqueak," because his voice hadn't exactly… Matured yet, either. Courfeyrac had actually ended up in the principal's office once, after he punched a kid for calling Enjolras that.

Enjolras shifted his backpack, as it uncomfortably rubbed against his shoulder, and turned the corner, smiling at a black, white, and orange dog that was barking at him loudly from it's yard, a squirrel giving them both alarmed looks from a tree. Enjolras' neighborhood was usually quite nice, but it could get violent, at times. Speaking of violent… Enjolras looked up, as a small gang of boys made their way over to him.

" _What do you want_?" Enjolras murmured, standing as tall as he could. He was definitely not one to cower, even when facing a group of boys, each individual of which seemed twice his size. Their leader, Luc, a tall, muscular boy, with short dark brown hair, laughed,

"What do you think, pipsqueak?" He asked, taking a threatening step forward. Enjolras didn't move, instead meeting Luc's eyes with his own piercing blue glare.

"You think you're so much better than the rest of us," Luc drew out.

"That's not true!" Enjolras exclaimed, Luc letting out something that resembled a hyena shriek as an excuse for a laugh.

"Always acing every assignment… All of the teacher's favorite… " Luc muttered, Enjolras clenching his teeth, and not saying anything.

"You know what's worst of all?" Luc said, gesturing toward the Pride sticker on Enjolras' red backpack. Enjolras gulped. He was starting to regret having done his English project on the mistreatment of LGBTQ+ people. Actually, no, scratch that, he wasn't. Enjolras was proud to stand up for what he believed in, even if it meant-

"You're not special, you know. You're a little freak." There was that word. Freak… "You're unnatural." There was that other word. Unnatural. _Freak_ and _unnatural_. Enjolras two least favorite words.

"And there's no place in our school for that," Luc growled, motioning towards the other boys in his group. "Get him." With that order, the five other kids attacked Enjolras. Enjolras had no idea what to do. He couldn't climb a tree, like he could when one of his neighbor's weird dog named Sweetheart frequently tried to kill him, the other boys could probably climb. He couldn't run, as he was now surrounded. The only things left to do was fight. And so, he did. He thrashed around madly, as he felt fists strike him from every direction. His fist connected with someone's face, before he was forced to the ground by Luc, who sat on top of him, easily pinning him. Enjolras could barely breathe under his weight.

"I suppose you like having a boy on you, don't you faggot?" He snarled, hitting Enjolras across the face. Enjolras stared up at the sky, which was cloudy and grey, wishing for the pain to end. Luc glanced at Enjolras' fallen backpack, and sneered,

"Hey, boys, get the backpack," He demanded, and two of the boys took it, ripping at the spot the Pride sticker was, and tearing it off, along with part of the backpack. They then dumped the contents of it out. Enjolras' papers, and books, and his laptop. Enjolras breath quickened,

" _No_ ," He whispered, Luc grinning cruelly,

"Oh, _yes_." Enjolras forced himself to hold back tears, as he watched the other boys make their way through his stuff, ripping and destroying whatever they found. They dropped his laptop in a puddle that was leftover from the light rain of last night, and it hit the pavement of the road with a thud. There was a sharp pain in Enjolras' side, as one of the kids kicked him, hard, in the ribs. Luc tore at Enjolras face with his own sharp nails, blood running down Enjolras' cheeks, almost like substitute tears.

" _This is what we do to faggots, faggot_ ," Luc whispered into Enjolras ear, one of the kids pulling a match box out of his pockets. Enjolras tensed, unable to hide a panicked gasp. Luc smiled,

"Tell anyone, and this is what'll happen to you," He motioned towards the matches, "We know where you live," He added, finally getting up off Enjolras, and smirking at his friends,

"C'mon, guys, let's ride," He said, the other boys laughing and following him away. Enjolras lay on the ground for about 10 minutes, breathing heavily. He still refused to cry, though. Crying wouldn't change what had happened. Crying was useless. Or, as Enjolras' father had always put it, " _Crying is for little girls, though you may as well be one, useless boy."_ Apparently, Enjolras luck had decided to mimic Bossuet's that day, as it began to sprinkle, before full on raining. Enjolras forced himself up to his knees, not wanting to be caught out in the stupid storm any longer then he had to be. He grimaced, brushing back the tears that pricked in his eyes at such a simple movement as getting up. Enjolras crawled over to his backpack, which was torn in multiple places, but nothing Combeferre couldn't fix. It was everything else that was irreparable. His papers with speeches on them… His books, some of his favorite ones that he owned, actually, and his beloved laptop. With a groan, Enjolras forced himself to his feet, each breath he took causing immense pain. The rain didn't stop the bleeding, it only helped it drizzle farther down his body.

 _One step after another… One step after another…_ He made his way down the street, painfully slow, as he couldn't even put his weight on his left foot. Still he held back the tears that tried to come. He wouldn't cry. He wasn't a baby. He wasn't a pipsqueak. Finally, after what seemed to be an excruciatingly long time, Enjolras made his way to his, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac's houses, all side by side. He let out a shaky sigh of relief, rain still pummeling him. He was thoroughly soaked now. He glanced at his house. There were no cars in his driveway, meaning his parents weren't home, and probably wouldn't be for a long time. Enjolras usually didn't mind that, he had learned not to expect anything from them a long time ago. Except pain. He could definitely expect pain. Right now though, no matter how irrational he considered the thought, he just wanted his mother and father to hug him, kiss him, love him, and promise him that everything would be okay. What they would most likely do, if they were at the house, though, would be laugh at him. In fact, they probably would have happily joined Luc and his gang, and be more than delighted to torment their son.

Enjolras could have just gone into his house, he had the key to it. In his mind, it was the best option. He could just hide then, and heal, and nobody would have to know. But a more childish part of his brain was seeking comfort. So he made his way down the driveway to the house of the most comforting person he knew. Combeferre. He lay his head against the door once he reached it, taking a few breaths in and out, though they were more like gasps than anything. Combeferre's parents weren't home yet either. Combeferre still lived with them, though he was working hard to move out. His parents were kind, delightful people, much like him, but Combeferre was still eager to strike out his own. Enjolras didn't entirely understand that. If he had parents who loved him, he doubted he'd ever want to leave them. With a deep breath, he unlocked the door to the house, with the spare key he had, and entered, dripping rainwater down onto the wood floor.

" _Combeferre_?!" Enjolras called, leaning against the closed door. Combeferre's voice came from the other side of the house,

" _We're in the kitchen,_ " He called, referencing to himself and Courfeyrac. Enjolras just called his name again,

" _Combeferre_?!" Enjolras doubted he could walk another step. There was a shuffling sound, and Combeferre made his way into the front room, freezing when he saw Enjolras.

" _Oh my God…"_ He whispered, turning towards the kitchen door, "Courf, get my first aid kit from the bathroom!" He yelled. Turning his attention towards his small blonde friend. "Enjolras, what happened?!"

Enjolras then burst into tears, barreling into Combeferre's chest, letting Combeferre hold him, and rub his back, even as Enjolras tears stained his white T-Shirt. Enjolras finally pulled away from Combeferre, just as Courfeyrac came rushing into the room, Combeferre's first aid kit in his hands. His eyes widened, and he gasped,

"Enjolras! Combeferre, what happened?! Who did this?! Whoever it is, I'll find them and pummel them to hell!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, Combeferre stroking Enjolras cheeks,

"Come into the living room, there's better lighting in there, and you can get onto the sofa," Combeferre instructed him, Enjolras frowning,

"But I'm wet," He murmured thickly, Combeferre pulling Enjolras into the living room anyhow,

"Your comfort comes before the comfort of any furniture my parents own," Combeferre said confidently, taking a blanket that was folded on the coffee table, and spreading it across Enjolras shoulders, while slowly rolling up Enjolras black pants, to observe the extent of the wounds Enjolras had received.

"What happened, Enj?" Combeferre asked, as he placed a band-aide on one of Enjolras smaller cuts, wrapping a bandage around his others, after cleaning them with a wet towel, and using antibiotic ointment.

"I don't want to talk about it," Enjolras murmured, Combeferre sighing,

"Enjolras, these wounds were caused by another person, we need to know who did it," Combeferre said in his famous "reasonable tone". Courfeyrac nodded. Enjolras let out a shaky breath,

"I… Was just walking. When some… Guys attacked me," He said. Courfeyrac raised a brow, as Combeferre ran his hands along Enjolras ribs, frowning,

"How many people were there?" Courfeyrac asked. Enjolras thought.

"Maybe six," He said.

"Who were they?!" Courfeyrac demanded, Enjolras staring down at his legs, which were already starting to swell and bruise, blood from the still uncovered cuts running down it.

"I-I don't know!" Enjolras exclaimed.

"You're lying Enjolras, you always look down at your feet when you're lying," Courfeyrac claimed, Combeferre sticking a band-aid on Enjolras forehead.

"It was _Luc_ , okay?!" Enjolras yelled, "It was Luc and his gang!" Courfeyrac's eyes widened,

"Luc, you say," He whispered, his voice dangerously low, which usally meant that he was plotting something. And not a good thing. Combeferre, meanwhile, was confused, not knowing who Luc was, as he wasn't in high school anymore.

"Luc is a jerk. And he's about to be a dead jerk," Courfeyrac supplied, stroking Enjolras hair. Combeferre frowned,

"Don't go and attack him just yet, Courfeyrac," He said, kissing the unbandaged part of Enjolras' forehead. "Enjolras, why did they attack you?" Enjolras didn't answer.

"Enjolras?" Combeferre pressed. Enjolras felt tears stream down his face all over again, and he hid his face in the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders.

"Enjolras, we need to know," Combeferre whispered, Enjolras peeking out at him, his blue eyes wide.

"Because I'm gay," He said, "They attacked me because I'm gay," Combeferre and Courfeyrac's own eyes widened.

"Courfeyrac, do you by any chance know where Luc lives?" Combeferre asked in a venomous tone. Courfeyrac grinned nodding. "Good, go track down Bahorel, Grantaire, and Eponine, and go pay him a... visit, since we all know the school will do nothing about this," Combeferre said.

"Alright!" Courfeyrac enthusiastically replied, leaving the room. Combeferre turned to Enjolras, who was slumped on the couch, sniffling.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked, Enjolras shaking his head, "I'm not hungry, Ferre," The fourteen-year-old responded. Combeferre gave a small nod, stroking his fingers through Enjolras' curls.

"I'm going to go fetch something warm for you to drink, you're shivering, and soaked to the bone," Combeferre said Enjolras opening his mouth to protest, but sneezing into the crook of his arm instead. Combeferre raised an eyebrow, "I rest my case, " He said, kissing Enjolras cheek, and wandering off in the direction of the kitchen. Enjolras sighed, his wounds throbbing, as he buried his head into the couch. Combeferre returned about ten minutes later, with a mug of peppermint tea, which he passed to Enjolras. "It's not coffee, but you're fourteen, and shouldn't be drinking coffee anyways." Combeferre said, Enjolras grumbling under his breath.

" _Thank you_ , " He murmured. He did actually like the tea. Tea in general was a calming, familiar substance to Enjolras. Combeferre would always give it to Enjolras and Courfeyrac when they weren't feeling well, or were emotionally distressed. Combeferre smiled,

"Any time, buddy," He replied. "If this ever happens again, we'll bring legal matters into it. The school may not care, but the court will," Combeferre said. Enjolras sighed,

"It's not like they did anything," He murmured, Combeferre giving a shocked look,

"Enjolras, you're bruised and bleeding all over. That's definitely something. " Combeferre argued.

"They said the truth though, I really am just a freaking pipsqueak faggot," Enjolras whispered. Combeferre giving him a horrified look, and taking his hand,

"Never, _ever_ , speak of yourself that way again, " He ordered. Enjolras shrugged, Combeferre placing his spare hand on his shoulder, "You mean so much to me, and Courfeyrac, and the rest of our friends. You are beautiful, and perfect, just the way you are." Combeferre said, Enjolras giving him a teary look. Combeferre sniled, pulling the tiny blonde into a hug, right as the door to the house opened, and Courfeyrac entered. He looked mainly unscathed, other then a small cut on his face. Combeferre beckoned Courfeyrac over, giving him a band-aid. "So, how'd it go? Well, I'm going to assume considering the fact that you're smiling," Combeferre asked. Courfeyrac smirked,

"Ah, _very_ well! All I had to do was mention Enjolras, and Grantaire practically murdered Luc. Oh, but Luc's parents thought we were just randomly assaulting him, so if you hear sirens in the next few minutes, close the curtains!" Courfeyrac reported, Enjolras giving the slightest smile at his friends enthusiasm. Courfeyrac looked over at Enjolras and Combeferre, who were sitting side-by-side in the couch, their sides touching, "Ey, let me join in!" He exclaimed, sitting on the other side of Enjolras, and snuggling into him. Enjolras smiled. He knew that the people who really mattered were right beside him. And yet the words that Luc had said still haunted the corners of his mind, waiting to strike.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here you go! This will probably be about two chapters, and the next chapter will be here soon. This wasn't even what I was supposed to be writing, XD, it just came.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Leave a comment please!


End file.
